


Rain Before The Bow

by ZaryaCoralCrystal



Series: Colors Of The Rainbow [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Funny, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaryaCoralCrystal/pseuds/ZaryaCoralCrystal
Summary: This is meant to be for different things that were supposed to be in my stories, but didn't make it for one reason or another. Some are just general ideas, others are written out before being scrapped, and the rest are in between.Enjoy!
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Colors Of The Rainbow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017598
Kudos: 1





	Rain Before The Bow

**Author's Note:**

> So for this one, I had been talking to a friend of mine to help decide how to end chapter three of At The End Of the Rainbow. I wasn't sure if I should have the nightclub be attacked, or have Riku get kidnapped. Eventually I decided on the latter, but then I realized that "Oh right, magic key that works on any lock!" So then this happened because of me writing it out to my friend as a joke.
> 
> Obviously, things were changed a bit as I realized that it would be a bit too comedic for the general tone of the story, and went with the darker version you see in the story.
> 
> This is just what's left of the original idea.

Riku looks around warily as he comes to, unable to fully process the world around him through the pounding in his head. Around him is a room with a bed and a desk, with a door leading to a bathroom. It was nice enough that only the bars on the windows and the clearly locked door clued him in to the fact that it was a jail cell of sorts. It was certainly the nicest cell he's ever seen though...

Thanks to a window showing the hall-likely as a way to communicate in and out of the cell-he can see that there's only one guard currently watching the door to his cell. The guard was towards the end of the hall though, and clearly was near the end of his shift if the constant glances to the clock and yawns were anything to go by. It would be pretty easy to just sneak by him, especially if he used that spell he learned when he was last at the tower...

With a plan quickly forming in his mind, Riku summons his keyblade to open the lock to his room, afterwords waiting until the guard was facing away to slowly open the door. Unfortunately, the door seemed specifically made to be loud and pulled the man's attention. Well, that's a shame.

"Hey!" The guard shouts. "How did you get-"

"Sleep." Riku casts, causing the guard to fall over, slamming his face into the floor with a crack. "...Whoops."

Riku sidesteps the guard as he heads to the first window he sees, jumping out to a lower roof not far away. Well, hopefully this whole situation didn't take too much time. Perhaps he should run around the city to make sure no one is following him before heading back to talk to Balor again about what happened...


End file.
